


Make Your Move

by greywitchy



Series: She-ra high school AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, One Shot, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, she-ra au, she-ra high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywitchy/pseuds/greywitchy
Summary: When Adora saw the two dancers doing a perfectly tuned spin, the one she could so easily use to duck her opponent, the very first idea was to get them to teach her. So to Adora, it all made perfect logical sense. To Glimmer... well,  not so much.When Glimmer was rehearsing with Bow for their hip-hop dance-off, the last thing she expected was for the new (and very cool) transfer student to jump out from the tree. The one she might (or might not) have a crush on. In a platonic-admiration way, of course. (Or not).





	Make Your Move

“Oh, teach me that move!”

When the tall blonde appeared absolutely out of nowhere it would most likely make anybody jump. The fact that they were in a public park, and there was that huge tree close-by, and the girl has just leapt from the lowest branch… – for Glimmer those changed nothing.

Glimmer jumped and almost let out a pierced shriek. Almost. Yet while waving her arms around desperately trying to regain some balance it was quite enough to take Bow down. Bumped, tumbled, both landed on the grass, knocking over the loudspeaker as well. An upbeat hip-hop tune broke off.

“I mean– I mean–“

The girl was running about anxiously. As if they weighted nothing, she first picked up Glimmer.

Glanced over, snatched out a grass from her hair, picked up, put on and straightened the baseball cap. All that in a split second, and then put Glimmer on her feet and pulled up Bow.

“I’m so sorry!” The blonde let out a short laugh and scratched the back of her neck. “I mean– I only meant, could you teach me that move, please? Didn’t mean to startle you–”

“That’s fine,” Bow hurriedly assured her with a smile and glanced to his left. “Just surprised. Didn’t notice someone was up that tree, did we, Glimmer?”

“Uh-huh.”

She knew she should’ve said something. Could she really? Nope.

“So you–“ suggested Bow but was cut off short.

“Adora,” blurted out the girl and flexed her shoulders a little bit.

Still tense, her tank top revealing the muscular shoulders – but determination flaring back again up in her eyes.

Was Glimmer twisting a lock of her hair while somehow trying to distract herself from the girl in front of them? Maybe. Wishing the cap would hide her blush as well as it masked the glances she couldn’t help but steal? Surely. Certainly had nothing to do with a small patch of skin burning where Adora accidentally brushed her cheek.

“I’m Adora, by the way. Adora Weaver. I’m–”

“Yeah, we know who you are– Ouch! Why would you do that?” Bow hushed to his side while Glimmer simply clutched her fists tighter and glared. “I was going to say,” he turned back to Adora, “we know who you are because you’re on all the school’s sports teams.”

Bow shrugged, a teasing smile touching his lips.

“You know? The sports teams which have never won anything against the Hordacs until you transferred?”

“It’s not only me, there’s also–“

“–and is now storming all the tournaments? Pretty much everybody knows who you are.”

“Oh. Aha-h.” Adora coughed into her fist and looked around. “I didn’t... didn’t know that. Was just, well, training and stuff. And there’s also my sister Catra as I was saying.”

“Your mom’s a good coach,” suggested Bow and looked at Glimmer. She kept silent but spared him an intense stare. “Shadow Weaver’s classes are kinda tough though.”

Bow’s voice cracked and he trailed off at that point. Adora shifted in her place.

“Well, yeah. Ex-lieutenant, very demanding. So I was just on my morning run, doing pull-ups, nothing special, then that branch came in handy– em, that’s when you guys walked in and I thought I’ll– I’ll catch a breath and watch. And–”

So to her it made perfect sense, figured out Glimmer. To Glimmer, on the other hand… not so much.

“–and you were doing this move,” Adora motioned yet lost her balance and tumbled on the turn. “Well, yeah, this one. You do it better.” She waved at Glimmer. “Thought it might come in handy, fencing’s in two weeks.”

Well, that was new. And when she thought she knew everything there was to Adora Weaver.

“You... fence?” cautioned Glimmer. Tried to sound in the least bit interested, simply surprised and that’s all.

“Pentathlon, actually. Fencing, swimming, running, shooting and show jumping.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Mom was rather we’d be strong,” explained Adora hurriedly. “So could you teach me that turn? I think you guys are awesome.”

Did she just complement their dance? Glimmer blinked and Bow shrugged it off.

“About that–“

Glimmer was pretty sure he was saying something else. Could she hear it over her own thoughts rushing through her head though? Not much.

Adora’s just complimented their dance. The one with out-off-the-beat moves Bow and she couldn’t get, right? The one they almost gave up on performing at the dance-off? Yeah, the same dance.

“So I’m Bow, and this is Glimmer,” tapped her on the shoulder, as Glimmer glared up at him with a don’t-you-dare-add-anything-else. Like _a big fan of yours._

Oh, wait. Only them did it struck her.  _Adora_  was talking to them. Adora was looking directly at  _her_.

So Glimmer tugged the cap even lower.

“Well, I could,” suggested Bow pointing his finger up, “but I’m not as good as Glimmer.” He motioned to her yet stepped closer to Adora.

“Glimmer should teach you.” Bow leaned and waved for Adora to do the same as if he was about to let her in on a secret.“It’s our special move, by the way,” he hushed, “so don’t think any other dancers around here could teach you.”

“Great! I–“

“Bow!”

The threatening stance didn’t work.

“Glimmer’s got her weekend free.” He cautiously brushed the struggling one behind him. “We’ve got a Chemistry lab to go so... How about five?”

“Five as in...?”

Adora looked positively confused.

“Five? Five pm?” suggested Bow probably feeling even more confused than she was.

“Seventeen?” prompted Glimmer which earned her a look from Bow. “What? Aunt says they count it to 24 in the military. Not sure why she won’t understand it though,” the last bit she whispered tugging on Bow’s arm so that he would lean back and towards to her.

Adora, on the other hand, let out a content sigh.

“Seventeen then. Friday. I mean– I mean today. How did you say it? Five? Yeap, five. We’re good. We’re good?”

Glimmer would remind herself that she nodded without thinking. Which is never a good idea but Adora beaming at  _her_  that way was not something she could say no to. And she was free after all, there wasn’t a lot she could think of doing with that free time... Excuse? Perhaps.

“See you!”

And with that Adora waved and sprinted off. Did Glimmer watch her back before Adora disappeared out of sight? Definitely.

...

Wait, was that Bow waving her own, Glimmer’s hand?

“It’s a date then,” he whispered leaning too close to her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I meant it to be really cute. Anyone on to read a series of one shorts set in this au?
> 
> P.s. I've also started a tumblr – it's  
> [greywitchyshots](https://greywitchyshots.tumblr.com). If smb'd like to hang out))


End file.
